


i'm leaving on a jet plane (don't know when i'll be back again)

by Blackbeyond



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Businessman!Harry, Flight Attendant!Eggsy, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeyond/pseuds/Blackbeyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Harry met Eggsy was when the young man had fallen into his lap.</p><p>Or the business!Harry/flight attendant!Eggsy AU that no one asked for, but I wrote it anyway.<br/><span class="small">A continuation of <a href="http://www.takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin.tumblr.com/post/123732904441/au-where-harry-is-a-businessman-and-eggsy-is-his">this</a></span></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Harry Met Eggsy

_Kingsman: Global Management Consulting Firm_ was a large firm, which came with so many clients that Harry had trouble keeping track of their names. Unfortunately, it also meant that Harry had to travel around the world often, enduring loud airplanes with the shrill sounds of children and obnoxious travelers. _Kingsman_ used to have a private plane, allowing Harry to travel without dealing with the unpleasant reality of other people, however his boss, Arthur, had laid a claim to it for personal reasons this one occasion. So it was just his luck that Harry had to board Flight 372 on _Valentine Airlines_ to Kentucky.

With his carry on and briefcase in hand, Harry made his way through the jet bridge, following behind the small crowd of mothers and young children who had been called shortly before him. The flight attendant pointed him towards his seat, and he quickly claimed an overhead space for his bag before the others in business class could use it. He was not about to walk around the small area around him to search for storage before a not-so-gentleman could claim a space for all six of their bags.  
Settling into his seat, Harry made a note to thank Merlin for booking him an aisle seat. It was hard enough to have to travel with others, being sandwiched between two other passengers would not bode well for Harry’s nerves. Noticing that there weren’t many others in the business class, Harry leaned back with a content smile of his face. Hopefully no one else would board and he could have a peaceful flight.

He spoke to soon.

“Oh shite,” was all the warning he got before a young man stumbled into his lap. They had on a flight attendant’s uniform and Harry let out an exhausted sigh. Normally, Harry would have taken down this child’s name and reported him for being so clumsy, it was his job to ensure the safety of passengers, not fall on them after all. But then the young man scrambled up and stared right into Harry’s eyes with such beautiful eyes that Harry’s words died in his mouth.

_Oh shite was right._

“I’m so sorry bruv, shite, I mean sir! I tripped over a bag, but, shite, that don’t excuse me from fallin’ on you! Mate, you alright? I didn’t think I hit you too hard? I mean, fuck.” The young man’s rambling apology was halted when Harry raised a finger to stop him.

“While I appreciate your well-meant apology, I don’t believe you’re meant to use such language around passengers,” Harry murmured, looking away from the boy’s blue puppy dog eyes. The boy (Eggsy his name tag read) flushed in indignant embarrassment before righting himself and his uniform, and nodding to Harry stiffly.  
“You’re right sir. I apologize for falling into you and my crude language. If you need anything during this flight, my name is Eggsy, and I’ll be happy to help.”

Harry couldn’t help a small smile. “Eggsy…” he whispered, testing how the name rolled off his tongue as the young man walked away to help another passenger fit their luggage into an overhead compartment. He promptly choked on his own tongue when Eggsy lifted the luggage over his head and the uniform he wore drew tightly over the muscles of his back. 

Leaning back into his seat, Harry felt more optimistic about this flight. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	2. shut up just shut up shut up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Hesketh makes an appearance as "that one passenger."

Harry honestly did not know how the average passenger managed to go an entire flight without murdering another passenger. Between the child who had been screaming from the economy class to his friend in business class (and the child who had been yelling back responses), the stench of the woman who had apparently decided a gallon of perfume was a good idea to wear while in an enclosed space with other people, and the rude young man shouting at the flight attendants from beside him, Harry was sure he had never come closer to taking the life of another human being.

If anything, this flight had given an appreciation of the individuals that were a part of the plane’s staff. Eggsy had run interference on the shouting children after multiple complaints, going back and forth between them as a messenger. Harry had commented in passing at how exhausting it must’ve been, but the young man had raised an eyebrow at him and asked if he would prefer the loudness of the boys instead.

Harry had shut his mouth and chose to admire Eggsy’s posterior instead.

Eventually, Harry learned of the other attendants of the flight following their shut down of the rude youngster seated beside him. Roxy had been the most vocal of the group, followed behind Amelia, Jamal, Digby, Rufus, and Hugo. Harry hadn't bothered to learn the name of the passenger beside him.

“Oi! Why are you feeding those fuckers back there first? I’ve got priority!” had been the first loud complaint from the boy, and Harry closed his eyes in annoyance. Amelia had been the first attendant, explaining that they were handing out the dietary specific meals, listing kosher, vegan, and vegetarian options that had been preordered before the flight. The boy scoffed and rolled his eyes, kicking the chair in front of him petulantly.

Regular meals had been handed out next, and Harry prayed that there would be no problems. The flight was going to be twelve hours, and they hadn’t been in the air for longer than an hour and a half. 

He had, of course, prayed too late.

“This fucking bread is cold! What the fuck are you trying to pull? You’ve got a microwave back there you incompetent assholes!” Harry clenched his jaw as he watched the young man lob the bread at the attendant named Hugo.

“I asked for the goddamn pasta! How the fuck did you confuse that with a SALAD?” Rufus apologized and Harry fought the urge to scream that he had asked for a salad.

“WHERE IS MY ICE CREAM? I WANT ICE CREAM!” Harry aborted his attempt to smack the man-child in the face. He looked to be older than twenty, maybe he had been possessed by the ghost of a bratty child? Digby seemed to want to smack the passenger too.

“What did you do? _Freeze_ the ice cream?” No, he was just an idiot. Jamal told him as such.

“Do you know who I am? I am Charlie Hesketh and I could get you fired like _that_!” Jamal rolled his eyes and walked away. Harry made eye contact with Eggsy, on his way back to the business class with his message for the actual child who had been screaming earlier. As if reading his mind, Eggsy winked, relayed the message to the child and walked farther up front where the attendants had been coming from. A few seconds later, a young lady whose name tag labeled her as Roxy came up to the man-child beside Harry.

“I hear you’ve been having some issues sir?” she said with mock-sincerity. 

The young man did not pick up on the fact that she was mocking him and started a rant about the horrible customer service he had received, and did they not know who he was?, finishing with a threat to have them all fired. Eggsy had come up beside Roxy in the midst of the tirade, nodding his head in false sympathy and occasionally offering looks of actual sympathy to Harry.

“I am sorry sir, but I have no idea who you might be. It does not matter in any circumstance. You have not been receiving what you may consider “quality customer service” due to your disgusting attitude to the staff, as well as your disregard of the comfort of the other passengers around you. Frankly, I am surprised that the gentleman seated next to you hasn’t said anything despite his obvious discomfort. Now, we would rather not delay this flight, but the pilot has offered to conduct an emergency landing to escort you off the plane. Please conduct yourself in, there is no good way to say this, a manner that does not resemble a douchebag,” Roxy shot back, voice laced with obvious dislike, and mouth set in a disturbing smile. 

The man-child opened his mouth to retort, but Eggsy gave him the coldest glare Harry had ever seen directed at anyone in his life, and Charlie’s mouth snapped shut. 

“Would you like to change seats sir?” Eggsy asked, looking to Harry now. He glanced over at Charlie and made a face of disgust before looking over at some seats available closer to first class that had been left empty. Harry flashed the most enthusiastic grin he could muster at Eggsy, and was delighted to see the young man blush.

“I shall be fine, however, as there are seats available, perhaps you should move those two boys next to one another? It would cut back on your messenger duties.” Harry offered instead. Eggsy blinked in surprise before walking to the economy class. Moments later, a small child ran up to his companion closer to Harry, and Eggsy followed after to show them their new seats.

“Thanks bruv, I can’t believe I didn’t think of that,” Eggsy whispered as he passed, and Harry’s grin grew wider. 

“Nothing to it,” Harry admitted when the attendant came over to clear up his meal, “However if you do want to give me a favor? Have a talk with the older woman doused in an ocean’s worth of perfume?”

Eggsy laughed loudly as Charlie screamed, “Don’t talk about my mother life that!”


	3. pour it on me

“God, it’s been awhile since I’ve had to deal with an asshole as loud as him,” Roxy sighed as Eggsy joined her in the back of the plane. He’d just finished having a talk with Mrs. Hesketh, the older woman who had been doused in perfume. She had actually been quite pleasant compared to her son, agreeing to freshen up in the loo and dab off the excess liquid that had been causing many passengers, other than the gentleman, to wrinkle their noses in disgust.

“I wonder what ‘is deal is?” Eggsy mused, leaning against the cold storage, enjoying how the cold air felt against his skin. He stood there for a moment before moving to organize the travel sized liquor.

“Let’s not worry about that right now,” Roxy said with a grin, “What was with you and the older gentleman up front?”

“I-I don’t know whatchu mean,” Eggsy stuttered out, dropping a mini-bottle of vodka. The vodka didn’t break, but the thump of the glass on carpeted floor was loud in the following silence. Roxy waggled her eyebrows, not breaking eye contact as she reached down to grab the vodka.

“You DO know what I mean,” Roxy insisted, “I saw you making eyes at him. Not that I blame you, he is awfully handsome.”

Eggsy flushed. Yes, the handsome man whose lap he had fallen into before the flight had even taken off. The same man whose name Eggsy still didn’t know.

“Yeah he is,” Eggsy sighed, slumping against a counter. “I don’t know ‘is name or anything, but I did fall into ‘is lap earlier.”

Roxy gasped and leaned beside her friend, shooing away Jamal and Hugo, the two young men having walked in to grab some supplies. Eggsy buried his face in his hand and Jamal patted him on the back in solidarity before scampering off at Roxy’s withering gaze.

“You fell into a passenger’s lap? No, scratch that, you fell into that man’s lap?” The young woman paused. “What was it like? Did you fall face first?”

“Rox!” Eggsy hissed as his friend dissolved into giggles. “It’s not like I fell inta his junk or nuffin! Get yer head outta the gutter!”

“I’m sorry Eggsy, really, but you do have to admit, that man was eating you up with his eyes.”

“He wasn’t.” Eggsy sighed. “A man like that? ‘e must be loaded, he probably spotted sum pretty rich lady in the front seats or sumthing.” He grabbed a bottle of water and started to drink, doing his best to ignore Roxy’s mischievous expression.

“Oh Eggsy, when you were leading those two boys to the empty seats, his eyes were fixed on your arse. Not to mention he’s been pretty much keeping his eyes on you all flight,” Roxy said with a grin.

Eggsy choked on his water, glaring when Roxy laughed as his uniform absorbs the liquid. “Fuckin’ hell, Rox.” He wipes his mouth off on his shirt’s sleeve, not that it mattered as he managed to soak the front of the uniform. “Do we even ‘ave any shirts left?”

Roxy shook her head, just as a _ping!_ announced that a passenger needed assistance.

“Well, there’s your cue,” Roxy sang with a wink, going off to help Amelia with a cranky child. Eggsy sighed and pulled at his shirt, doing his best to remove the wet fabric from his skin. After a while, he decided that there wasn’t much he could do and he walked out from the flight attendant station towards where the bell had been rung.

And of course it was the handsome passenger.

Maybe he could get his name now.

“How can I help you Mister…?” Eggsy started, putting on his most sincere smile. The gentleman floundered for a bit, Eggsy catching the movement of his eyes as the gentleman tried not to look at his chest.

“H-hart,” the gentleman coughed eventually, “Harry Hart.”

“Mr. Hart,” Eggsy purred, “How can I help you?”

\--------

Harry was going to die.

But it would be a happy death, he thought as Eggsy leaned closer to him. 

“Mr. Hart?’ Eggsy questioned again, and Harry gulped, looking away from the shirt that was translucent against the younger man’s skin. He had suspected that the flight attendant was fit, but this much visual proof was too much for the older man to handle.

Harry had just wanted a water, just a drink. He hadn’t wanted Eggsy to come over already soaked with the liquid.

“Um, yes,” Harry coughed, cheeks reddening in embarrassment. “I was wondering if I could get a water? I couldn’t seem to catch the attention of your co-workers.”

“Really?” Eggsy asked, looking back from where he had come from, “That is strange, Mr. Hart, but I’ll have your water in just one moment.”

“Thank you Eggsy.”

The young man walked away with a sashay of his hips.

\--------

“You did that on purpose Rox,” Eggsy hissed, storming into the work station and grabbing a bottle of water.

“I don’t know what you mean,” his best friend mused, a devilish twink in her eyes. 

Eggsy rolled his eyes as he dug around in the storage for a clean glass. “Don’t make a habit out of it,” he said, hip checking Roxy as he went back to Harry.

“You’re gonna make a habit out of it, aren’t you?” Amelia piped up from where she was cleaning out more drinking glasses.

“Oh, of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait for this chapter! I've recently started school full-time again, and my major is pretty demanding (plus I'm working up to 24 hours a week on top of all that) so writing it sporadic. I'm trying to organize my time so I can do regular updates and longer chapters, so bear with me please ^^;

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want to come and talk to me about Hartwin (or anything else really) my Kingsman tumblr is [here!](http://www.takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin.tumblr.com)


End file.
